You're No Exception (Springtrap X Reader)
by Beckylala
Summary: You glared out the window. watching the lifeless rabbit that still moved about. This isn't the best job in the world. But if that's true, Why did you choose to come back? Why did you choose to want to know about that bunny? Why is it so hard to believe you can do anything when he says you're no exception to live on if you've stepped foot in that attraction? Why?
1. Rewriting The Story!

**HEY GUYS! IT IS MOI. DID YA MISS ME?**

 **OKAY. I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY BUT WHEN I WROTE IT I REALIZED JUST HOW FUCKING NAIVE I WAS. SO I AM WRITING THIS ALL OVER AGAIN. DON'T BE SAD. TRUST ME. THIS VERSION WILL BE A HELL OF A LOT BETTER**

 **AND INSTEAD OF THE STUPID CRAP I ONCE HAD FOR THE STORY, THERE WILL BE A NEW, MUCH MORE EXCITING PLOT LINE.**

 **QUESTION. WHO FUCKS AN ANIMATRONIC BUNNY THAT'S SCARRED AND SCRATCHED AND BURNT UP ON THREE OR TWO NIGHTS?!**

 **NAIVE.**

 **NAIVE.**

 **NAIIVVVEEEE!**

 **ANYWAYS. YERP. IM REWRITING AND MAKING IT A SHIT TON MORE EXCITING. IM SURE YOULL LIKE THIS VERSION SO MUCH BETTER. AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. IF NOT THEN EVERY OTHER WEEK. IM BUSY IRL-**

 **I DON'T EVEN HAVE SCHOOL AND I'M BUSY AS A DOG SHITTING ITS ORGANS OUT. HEH HEH HEH.**

 **THATS NOT FUNNY**

 **OKAY WHATEVER. THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS AND SUCH.**

 **SO BAIIIIII X3**


	2. Chapter 1 Why?

_**I'M SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN PLANS BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS STORY WILL WOW YOU ALL. AND IT WILL INDEED MAKE YOU SMILE**_

 _ **AND YOU ALL WILL BE HORNY e-e**_

 _ **WAIT WHAT NO**_

 _ **EH- OKAY WHATEVER ENJOY ;w;**_

You heaved and wheezed slightly, looking out the window. "I hate you, McLoughlin." You hissed slightly, referring to your friend Jack. He, Mark, Felix, Wade and Bob all dared you to take a test run on this job.

 _this is gonna be my God damn Demise! If I get out of here make a note to self to kick Jack's ass._

You clicked on the screen of the tablet and kept glancing up every now and then. This isn't the very best job in the world, now was it?

You work at Freddy Fazbear's horror attraction. The horror ride based on the old restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You remember your grand mother telling you she worked there once.

A metal _**Clack**_ sounding twice interrupting your thoughts and you placed the tablet on your lap quickly. Glaring at the animatronic bunny, Springtrap, was absolutely terrifying for just about any mortal being.

A smirk was shown on the bunny's lips. You thought it was just built that way. But when the smirk outstretched to a wide, crazed grin, you knew that wasn't true.

"This thing is alive?!" You panickedly exclaimed. Hands gripping the tablet tighter.

 _Please no errors... Please no errors... Please no mother fucking God damn erro-_

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 **Ventilation Error!**

 _I SAID PLEASE!_ you huffed slightly and glared at the animatronic bunny. "Go away, rabbit." You growled quietly to yourself, turning to the computer and fixing the ventilation error. By the time that was done, Springtrap was peeking into the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Stop wasting your time. You're not gonna get me." You huffed, crossing your arms and starring him dead in the gray, lifeless, dull eye. "Just go away already!" You exclaimed, throwing a stuffed bunny at him.

This guy doesn't give up. You've thrown almost everything in the office at him except your chair, cameras, etc.. needs for this job. "Just go the fuck away!" You said, trying to impersonate Jack's Irish accent as it was something on your bukkit list. Acting like an Irish man. Fun.

It's a whole lot more fun then being stuck in a crowdy small office in a horror attraction with burnt animatronic ghosts for six hours straight. Why would anyone come here, anyways? Old, rickety, burnt down and fucked up.

You watched as the animatronic, finally, began for his way to disappear into the vents. Fun. You checked the camera and blocked the vent he was in. Maybe if you locked both the sides of the vent he would leave you alone...

Nah, too cruel.. You checked the vent to see that the bunny once again disappeared. Checking the Windows in front of your desk, you looked for any way for him to enter that you didn't see.

You hummed quietly along with the tune to "Before" by Shadrow, the FNaF Song. "Getting hard to see. Don't forget to breathe... now you've lost the feed. Time to watch you bleed. What are you trying to find? The secrets left behind. You'll never know exactly what it is that came before. The present past is gone. Your future won't be long. Don't risk your life in search of all the things that came before. In 1987. They didn't go to heaven. Soon as the cameras die. I won't be far behind. You'll never know exactly what it is that came before..." You sang out to yourself, checking over the cameras and fixing everything in the systems.

When you rolled your chair away from the computer and looked back at the glass, you found yourself having another stare down with the bunny. "Oh come on!" You whimpered, face palming. "You'll never know exactly what it is that came before.." a dark, deep voice sang, sounding like it was coming from behind the glass. "Eh?" You asked with a quirked eyebrow. "No. My name is not Eh." The voice murmured as Springtrap leaned against the wall. "I know that, Arse hole. Wait. Why the hell am i talking to an animatronic bunny?" You assumed with a slight hiss.

"What if i'm NOT the animatronic bunny?" The voice asked. "You sound like an animatronic. The point of origin of where your voice is is where that bunny is, and I don't know how but I know that you're the bunny." You explained, crossing your arms and watching the bunny. "Alright, Fine. You caught me. Let me assume something that you think is gonna happen. Now that I talked to you i'm gonna be all lovey dovey "Oh i love you so much Security Guard". Am I right or am I right?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually far from it. I think you talking to me means that I'm close to insanity or death. Can I be closer to death? Pleaseeee." You whimpered, looking at Springtrap's eyes. They seemed so lifeless for a walking, talking, ghost animatronic bunny.

"Ehm. Sure, why not~?" The bunny hissed, stepping away from the wall and coming towards your office.

A loud screech errupted from your office, or better yet, from you as you had went to check the camera then Balloon Bitch jumped out at you. "MOTHER OF NAZI'S!" You exclaimed and wheezed loudly.

"Awh. Now killing you won't be quite as fun~" Springtrap whispered from behind you, towering over you.

You gasped slightly and jumped, rolling your chair forward and facing the bunny. "Just do it already. You know you wanna get it over with. The more guards gone the better." You said with a slight eyeroll, now having control over your harsh breathing.

You watched as he stepped forward towards you with a slight grin. "Not Just Yet~" He whispered against your ear, walking out of the office like nothing happened. This was confusing to say the least. You wanted to know more about this bunny, but was it really worth staying another night as security guard and risking your life? This is hell...

You looked at the tablet to see that it was 5:57. Oh goodie, you're almost done.

You screamed out in surprise as Balloon Bitch jumped at you again, the ventilation error went off as he did. "OH COME ON!" You whimpered and went to the computer, fixing the error.

 _ **Ding  
Ding**_

 _Finally!_ Your shift was now over. Thank god.

As you walked out of your office, past the area that Springtrap normally hides in to scare people, you glared at him. Springtrap simply winked which startled you further to leaving the restaurant based horror attraction, running into the parking lot.

You were seated on Jack's couch with a mug that had a septic eye on it. "Jack, You're an arse!" You exclaimed loudly, setting the mug down. "Why do ye think that is?" Jack asked with his irish accent, leaning over the couch.

"I tried that job. Freddy Fazbear's horror attraction or whatever. That shit. Is real." You hissed. "Wait, What're ye talkin' about? I meant the game! Five Nights At Freddy's 3!" "Bullshit. There's a horror attraction nearby and now i have to work at it!" "You work at a place based on a game?!" "JACK!"

Jack laughed along with Mark whom was seated on the chair near the couch.

"You're both assholes. If Fe, Bob, and Wade were here i'd say you're all assholes." You huffed and fell back on the couch, burying your head in a throne pillow.

"Look, We're sorry Y/N. But at least you worked there for the night and survived. So you don't have to go back."

"If i don't then that damned bunny will haunt my dreams." "Would you rather it haunt your reality?" "HELL NO! ... Guys. Seriously. That bunny said he wanted to kill me but it 'Wouldn't be as fun' because Balloon Bitch jumped at me." "Isn't his name Balloon Boy?" "Shut up Jack. I call him Balloon Bitch because he has balloons and he's a bitch."

"That's uh... That's creative..." "Shut up Mark." "You're not goin' back, Are ye?" "...We'll see..." "Well we'll see pretty soon. It's 8 right now and your shift starts at 12." "WHAT-?! I'M AN HOUR AWAY FROM THAT PLACE!" "Then you better go there at 10:30."

You huffed and crossed your arms, ignoring Mark who was counting the seconds that went by, and Jack who was telling Mark to shut it.

This is gonna be a _long_ week.


	3. I'm SO Sorry!

_Oh_ _ **gosh; it's been almost a year since I came on !**_

 _ **guys, I am SO SO SOOO Sorry! I'm supposed to be a writer and instead I just disappeared! I am the WORST Ever! I really really really am sorry! And I promise you, I will come back soon and write an update to You're No Exception and You're Something, along with publishing a new story in, yes, aNOTHER Fandom!**_

 _ **so sorry if you thought this was a new chapter ? I let y'all down. I'm so sorry 3:**_


End file.
